Close Your Eyes
by RozaWillson
Summary: Rose now lives in London away from her ex, away from that night. She hides her pain from everyone else, but can she hide it from him? Join Rose in a story of heartache, love, and moving on. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Her breath comes out in pants, rain drops splash in her eyes, and still she runs on. She runs to escape him, to escape what he did, to escape herself and her thoughts. Running clears her mind, nothing to focus on but the intake of breath- inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale- and the placement of her feet- left, right, left, right. As Rose nears the edge of the lake she slows her steps and finally comes to a stop. Breathing hard, she bends over at the waist and rests her hands on her thighs, catching her breath. Standing up in a stretch Rose shakes her legs out and makes her way to the bench nestled between the two oak trees to escape the rain. She sits and watches the other runners, wondering where they're running to and what they're running from. Rose thought the run would help, but nothing ever helps to escape the pain, to escape him. Frustrated with herself Rose blows a hard breath out of her nose, stands up and makes her way back home, looking forward to the hot shower that awaits her.

Standing in front of the mirror Rose wipes the condensation away with the palm of her hand, clearing a path to see her reflection. It's been two years but still she looks the same, the same face with clear almond-coloured skin, deep-set chocolate brown eyes, and soft pink lips. The same hair so dark brown it looks black, which flows in curling cascades down her shoulders and ends with a flip at her lower back. The same lithe body with the eye-catching curves designed to make men crazy. The only changes visible to Rose is the dragon tattoo which runs the length of her ribs, starting at the bottom of her right breast and curving its way down to end at her hip; and the haunted look in her eyes, which she successfully hides from everyone but herself. Shivering, Rose wraps herself in a towel and sits on the tiled bathroom floor, unable stop the memories of where it all began…


	2. Snowball

**I do no own any of the characters, that is entirely the brainchild of Richelle.**

**I apologise for the wait in between chapters, Uni has unfortunately****gotten the better of me but I will endeavour to be more regular.**

Rose never thought it would to happen to her. You read about it in fairy stories and romance novels, but you never think in real life the average, smart, mouthy girl will be the one that catches the eye of the beautiful, unattainable boy, especially not the eye of the swoon-worthy Adrian Ivashkov. But alas, like a fairytale, that is exactly what happened. In the beginning Adrian was sweet, charming, and thoughtful; everything you could ever ask for in a significant other. He would surprise Rose by showing up early at her house bringing both the nectar and food of the gods- coffee and chocolate donuts. Everything was right and sweet with the world, until it wasn't. Adrian hid a dark secret from everyone, a secret Rose unfortunately found out about the hard way. Rose knew Adrian liked to drink, that tidbit wasn't anything new, but she was yet to realise the true depth of his problem. It started out small, little arguments over nothing, and eventually snowballed little by little into a giant avalanche that was to consume them both.

This love story ended like it began, with a bang. Like a typical Tuesday night, Rose had come home to find Adrian sprawled out on the couch, drink in hand, with rubbish littering the floor at his feet.

"Dammit Adrian!" Rose yelled as she tripped on an errant beer can, "How many times do I have to ask you to pick up your shit? Do I have to do everything around here?!"

Without even looking at her Adrian crumpled up the empty beer can in his hand and tossed it on the floor at her feet. Astonished, Rose slowly panned from the beer can at her feet to Adrian's haphazard form on the couch,

"Really! Is that how it's going to be? You know what? I am done! D-O-N-E done!"

Throwing her hands in the air Rose turned to leave, unaware of the reaction she had caused. Quicker than Rose had ever seen him move, Adrian grabbed Rose around the waist and threw her to the couch. Holding her down with this body weight, Adrian grabbed her face with his right hand and brought his face to within an inch from hers.

"You think this is a game? You think you can leave when you want? Think again little girl, you don't get to decide," Adrian brought his face even closer, "you are mine, do you understand? MINE!"


End file.
